Like a Porcelain Doll
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: Delving into Muraki's dark childhood and teenage years, and how his relationship with Oriya grew.
1. Shattered

  
  
Author's note: Okay, I can't exactly get the formatting to do what I want with spaces so I'm going to make a small notation that should make the seeming gaps more understandable. 

~~~~~~~oOoOoOo~~~~ = Content Edit ((Since I edited one scene partially because I don't wanna get my account deleted.)) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Scene Shift ((Basically a break in the scenes indicating that the next part takes place during a different time.)) 

  
  


Muraki stared, his gaze meeting that of the boy who stood by his father, a smile that was indescribably disturbing to Muraki on the other boys lips. 

"Muraki, this is your half-brother, Saki." he father said. The words bit deep and his gaze shifted to his father, questioning and angry. 

"Hello Muraki." Saki said smoothly, acquiring his new sibling's gaze. As Muraki faced his new step brother a chill shot through his form but he couldn't identify what the feeling was or why he felt that way when he stared into Saki's eyes. 

"Hello, Saki..." Muraki breathed. 

"Well, I'll leave you boys to get to know each other. Be good." Muraki's father said and turned, leaving Muraki and Saki. 

"Well Muraki, I think we're going to be close, very close, my sweet little brother." Saki said and Muraki almost cringed at the words. 

"So, you're a little older than me." Muraki replied quietly, trying to be good like his father had said. 

"Yes, I'm a little over a year older than you." Saki said, striding forward and taking Muraki's hand. 

"Let's go outside, I noticed the garden on my way here. It's a pleasant day." Saki said, pulling Muraki along with him. The paler boy followed along after his new step-brother, his uncertainty battling with his will to make his father happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Muraki sat in his room, a doll held close against his chest. The sound of someone knocking on the door grabbed Muraki's attention and he carefully placed the doll back with the numerous others. 

"Who is it?" he asked softly, stepping toward the door. 

"It's me, Saki!" the voice on the other side of the door replied. Muraki chewed his lower lip a moment and then twisted the door knob, slowly peering out into the hall where Saki stood. 

"What do you want?" Muraki asked quietly. 

"It's such a nice warm summer day. I thought you might like to go horseback riding with me." Saki suggested. Muraki considered Saki's words and then nodded. 

"Allright." he replied, stepping from his room out into the hall. 

"Great, let's go!" Saki said, and grasped Muraki's wrist, pulling him along. 

"And where are you boys off to?" one of the house servants asked, peering at the youths. 

"We're going horseback riding!" Saki answered enthusiastically before Muraki could speak. 

"Oh, how nice! Your parents will be so happy to hear that the two of you are getting along so well." the servant said, and Muraki smiled faintly, the idea of making his father truly happy was a pleasant one. 

"You boys have fun!" the servant bade them farewell. 

"Oh, we will!" Saki said, again leading Muraki down the hall. They stepped out onto the garden patio and then crossed the yard toward the stables. Saki released Muraki's hand and walked over to the stable master who was cleaning one of the many bridles. 

"My dear brother and I want to go riding on the estate. Could you please saddle up our horses?" Saki asked. 

"Of course, young master." the stable master replied and began gathering the riding gear. 

"What part of the estate are we going to ride on?" Muraki asked, approaching Saki. 

"Well, I was thinking we might take a ride through the Western Forest." Saki replied and Muraki shifted nervously. 

"But that forest is really dense and dark at this time of the year." Muraki said in a low voice. 

"Don't worry little brother, you know I'll always protect you anyway. Besides, there's nothing in the woods that can hurt you." Saki said in a comforting tone and tousled Muraki's hair. The stable master walked up leading the two quarterhorses toward the young boys, the large silvery furred mare belonging to Muraki while the black gelding belonging to Saki. Muraki walked over to the mare, patting her soft nose before moving around to place a foot into the stirrup and swing himself upward, onto the mare's back. Saki did similar and then kicked his horse into a canter, sending it riding off toward the shadowed forest in the west. Muraki, not wanting to be left behind urged his horse to do similar, following closely behind Saki. 

"Hey Saki, what made you want to go riding with me?" Muraki asked, riding along side his step brother who grinned over at him. 

"Oh, I just wanted some special time alone with you. I just wanted you all to myself." Saki replied and Muraki raised an eyebrow, something about the sentiment disturbed him. 

"I was really surprised how well Goliath has taken to you, Saki. He normally only let me ride him, unlike Rheese here who is very tolerant." Muraki said, patting the neck of the silvery mare. 

"I suppose he only behaves for those who show him no fear." Saki replied. Muraki turned his eyes toward the Western Forest, feeling his stomach twist in unease. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't just ride Northward toward the fields over there?" Muraki complained, shifting in his saddle. 

"Come on Muraki, let's just go. You're being such a coward. I said I'd protect you and I meant it." Saki shot back, his tone reflecting slight irritation. 

"I'm not a coward! I'm just cautious, and I'm not afraid of that stupid forest." Muraki huffed and cracked his horse's reins, urging the mare into a full speed gallop. Saki smirked darkly and then commanded his horse to catch up with Muraki's. Muraki reined in his horse as he reached the treeline, slowing the mare to a walk so she could trod delicately between the trees. Saki guided the ebony furred gelding close behind Muraki's horse. 

"Hey, let's dismount here and hang out a while." Saki said as they were rather deep into the woods. 

"Why?" Muraki asked, reining his horse around to face Saki. 

"Come on! Let's just take a rest before I go bowlegged." Saki said, dismounting Goliath. Muraki sighed and climbed down from Rheese's back, holding his reins out to Saki. 

"Fine, but you have to tie the horses up." Muraki said. Saki shrugged, leading both horses toward a tree with low branches. Saki smirked, removing Rheese's reins and threading Goliath's reins through the mare's bridle, tying both horses to the tree and hiding the mare's reins behind his back. 

"This place isn't so scary after all..." Muraki commented, gazing around the shadowed clearing, sunlight just barely filtering in through the treetops. 

"Not so bad after all. Eh, little brother?" Saki asked teasingly as he strode up behind Muraki. 

"Thanks Saki, you know, you're not so bad. I was a little cold toward you at first but I guess that's just because I was used to the idea of being an only child." Muraki said, his back still turned to Saki. 

"That's good, because I intend for us to be very close." Saki said, and then wrapped his arms around Muraki's torso, a smirk curling his lips. 

"Saki, what are you doing?" Muraki breathed as Saki's hands splayed across his chest. 

"I told you. I intend for us to be very close." Saki repeated and drew Muraki's arms behind his back, with surprising speed tying his wrists with the horse's reins. 

"Ow! That hurts! This isn't funny Saki. Untie me and we can ride back home." Muraki said, fear creeping into his voice. 

"I think not, my beloved brother. I cannot possibly let you go now, not when my chance with you has finally come. I have you far away from the house and the servants so I may do what I like with you." Saki breathed hotly on the back of Muraki's neck. Muraki sucked in a sharp breath at Saki's words and tried to twist out of his step brother's grasp, struggling to escape. 

"Now, now sweet Muraki, there will me none of that." Saki said with a disturbingly playful tone, turning Muraki around to face him. Muraki felt a chill run up his spine as he saw the look in Saki's eyes, a dark, hungry, devilish expression. 

"Okay Saki. Joke's over now. You're really scaring me." Muraki said weakly. Saki smirked and then weaved his fingers through Muraki's platinum hair, tightening his grip and pressing his lips against Muraki's with bruising force. Muraki cried out, trying to speak but was silenced as Saki forced his tongue into Muraki's mouth. Muraki froze up, his terror shooting through his veins like ice water. Saki broke the kiss and met Muraki's wide eyed stare, smirking coldly. 

"How kind of you to cooperate." Saki said, and then roughly pushed Muraki to the ground. Muraki cried out as he landed on his back with his arms tied painfully behind him. 

"S-Saki, ... Please! You don't want to do this!" Muraki begged as Saki straddled his lap and began working at unbuttoning Muraki's shirt. 

"On the contrary, Muraki. I have wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you." Saki said, finishing with the buttons and parting the cloth to reveal a pale chest. 

~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~ 

After what seemed an endless torture Saki finally orgasmed and then rose from Muraki, dressing himself. 

"Don't worry, it won't hurt as bad once you get used to it." Saki said in a mock-loving tone and began to dress Muraki. Once he had Muraki dressed he cradled him in his arms, drying the tears in Muraki's eyes. 

"Now Muraki, you mustn't tell a soul about any of this. Think of how disappointed father would be if word got out." Saki instructed, his smile comforting and threatening all in the same moment. Muraki nodded fearfully in assent. 

"Good. Now I'm sure you're going to be sore so we'll just say your horse knocked you off and ran back home so I carried you home on Goliath's back." Saki said, untying Muraki's wrists and freeing his mare. Saki sent her running back home with a slap on the rump and then lifted Muraki to his feet, raising him into the saddle of the large black gelding and then climbing up behind Muraki, turning the horse and nudging it's sides with his heels. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Saki..." Muraki sobbed, leaning against his brother who had walked into his room to find him crying. 

"What is it, Muraki?" Saki asked calmly, gently running one hand through Muraki's silvery blond hair. 

"Mom is... Mom is dying.. The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her. Saki, what are we going to do?" Muraki cried, burying his face in Saki's shoulder and sobbing hard. 

"I know, I'd heard a little earlier... I'm so sorry Muraki, but I'll always be here for you. I love you, you know that. You'll be okay, because I'm here." Saki said, and reached with one hand to raise Muraki's chin so that the other boy was facing him. He leaned in pressing his lips against Muraki's, threading a hand through Muraki's hair. Originally Muraki had struggled against his half-brother's advances but after a time he'd given in and now Saki's behavior was no longer a surprise, nor was it fought. Muraki didn't see the smirking eyes that gazed possessively at him as Saki deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the mouth of the platinum haired boy. Pulling back from the kiss, Saki wiped the tears from Muraki's face with his right hand. 

"Don't cry Muraki, everything will be okay. I promise, you'll be all right." Saki said and Muraki nodded assent though he didn't feel convinced by his brother's words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You! You killed them?! You bastard! Saki, how could you?!" Muraki screamed, staring lividly up at his green eyed brother. 

"Yes, because of you. Because I have to have you all to myself. I made their deaths long and anguishing ones too! Slowly poisoning them until their last dying breaths." Saki said, and laughed sinisterly, running the blade of the katana against Muraki's cheek, slowly making a small cut. 

"You monster!" Muraki screamed. 

"Pity you had to figure it out, we could've been such good close lovers. Now that you know I'll have to kill you." Saki said, almost remorsefully. Saki raised his sword and then a gunshot rang out. Saki collapsed dead in front of Muraki, the blood from the wound spreading like a vulgar mural across Saki's back. 

"Young master." breathed the elderly servant holding the shotgun that inflicted the mortal wound upon Saki. 

"Saki? Saki! Damn you! You can't die, not before I kill you!!" Muraki screamed insanely. The servant made no move to stop Muraki as he took up the Katana. 

"No, I won't let your soul leave!" Muraki hissed and then gripped Saki by the hair and began roughly slicing at the flesh of his throat making crude cuts. Blood shot upward, splattering Muraki's face and getting in his right eye. He screamed lividly as searing pain shot through his right eye straight down to the ocular nerve. The pain did not however distract Muraki from trying to decapitate Saki. He dropped the katana, getting to his feet his pressed one foot on Saki's back, pulling upward until the head finally tore free, part of the spinal column still attached. 

"Clean this up!" Muraki commanded and then strode off down the hallway toward the basement stairs where his grandfather's hospital and lab was. 

"Grandfather!" Muraki yelled and the older male strode into sight, taking in Muraki's appearance with little surprise. 

"I knew it. I knew it would come down to one of you. So what is it you want, my dear grandson?" his grandfather asked. 

"I want you to preserve Saki's head. As long as I have that I can keep his soul imprisoned." Muraki breathed, his right eye held painfully shut. 

"Is that all? I can do that now. I'll take his head. Why don't you go clean up. You're covered in blood." his grandfather suggested, taking the severed head from Muraki. 

"I believe I will." Muraki sighed and, placing one hand over his right eye, turned around and headed upstairs toward the bathroom. He could hear the sound of rain pouring outside. He leaned over the sink in the large bathroom, turning on the water and splashing it on his face and in his eyes, washing away the blood. Sighing he straightened himself but as he looked in the mirror a cry of terror escaped his lips. 

"My eye!! What's happened to my eye!?!" he screamed, staring at his reflection. His right eye had been transformed, changing to a luminescent blue, the iris far larger than it should've been. The pupil had lengthened into one long vertical slit. 

"I'm... I'm a monster!" Muraki cried out and then ran from the bathroom. 

"I have to get away. I can't let anyone see me. Not ever again!" Muraki hissed, running out into the driving rain toward the stables. 

"Young master?" the stable master breathed. 

"Run!" Muraki growled, shoving past the man, snatching his horse's tack as he passed him. 

"Should you be riding in this storm?" the stable master asked, watching as Muraki saddled up Rheese, his silvery mare. 

"Silence! I'll do what I please! Get out of my sight!" Muraki yelled and the man ran from the stables, genuinely frightened by his young master's seemingly sudden personality change. Muraki mounted his horse and rode blindly out into the rains, not caring where he ended up. He rode on and finally reached the edge of the estate, urging his horse to leap over the fence and keep going. He rode on until suddenly his mare became frightened by something unknown to him and raised up on her hooves, throwing him from the saddle. 

"Damn horse!" Muraki roared, leaping to his feet and charging the horse in a rage with the intent to kill, his disfigured eye glowing dangerously. The mare gave an equine scream, spinning around to kick him in the chest. He flew backwards landing in the wet grass. The mare gave another cry, running toward him, trampling him before running off into the rain. Muraki lay, brutally wounded, bleeding both internally and externally. 

"So this is it. Fate yet again turns her back on me. Mother, Father, I am coming to see you soon." Muraki choked. 

"Hey! Are you allright?" a voice yelled and Muraki momentarily turned his gaze to the speaker who was a burgundy haired young man who, much to Muraki's dying fascination, for a moment had appeared to have fox ears. 

"Dying is all." Muraki answered. 

"What's your name? Tell me so I can get you some help." the teen said. 

"Kazutaka Muraki, not that it matters. Everything ends here." Muraki breathed shallowly before darkness consumed him. 

"Kazutaka? As in the Kazutaka family?! My god, so far from their estate?" the fox youth said, and lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and ran with impossible speed toward the Kazutaka estate, knowing that there was a doctor in residence there. 

"Who are you, and what has happened to Muraki?" his grandfather asked. 

"The name is Mibu Oriya. I was out for a walk in the rain when I saw him unseated from his horse and trampled. I brought him back here as quickly as I could." Oriya replied. 

"Damn, he would need extensive surgery and even then... Wait, if I could transfuse blood then he might live. A blood transfusion is the only hope." Muraki's grandfather breathed.   



	2. A Broken Doll Can Be Repaired

  
  
Author's note: Okay, I can't exactly get the formatting to do what I want with spaces so I'm going to make a small notation that should make the seeming gaps more understandable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Scene Shift ((Basically a break in the scenes indicating that the next part takes place during a different time.)) 

  
  


"I have no assistants on call at the moment so you'll have to do. Follow me into the lab." Muraki's grandfather instructed. Oriya followed behind him, still carrying Muraki, passing through steel doors into the darkened basement levels of the house. 

"Put him there on that operating table and then go over to that sink and wash up your arms and hands, then put on some gloves. I'll go get the supplies for the blood transfusion." Muraki's grandfather said and then turned abruptly on his heel, striding for a security sealed door on the other end of the room. Oriya carefully placed Muraki on the steel operating table, worriedly gazing at him for a long moment before turning to the sink. He pushed his long hair over his shoulders and rolled his sleeves up, washing his arms in warm water. Drying his hands he retrieved the latex gloves. Oriya turned, watching as the doctor moved to a cooling unit, retrieving a plastic i.v. bag with blood in it. 

"I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything but there's no way a blood transfusion can repair the damage to this guy's body!" Oriya said, moving to stand near the operating table. 

"On the contrary, if what I suspect is true this will allow Muraki to recover." the doctor replied. 

"How do you figure that? I mean, sure it might keep him alive a little bit longer but between the bloodloss and all his wounds I just don't see how it's going to make a real difference." Oriya argued, watching as Doctor Kazutaka set up the i.v.. 

"The blood I am using comes from a person with a very unique case." the older man replied and Oriya furrowed his brow. 

"So, is this unique person around here somewhere? Do they live near by?" Oriya asked and Muraki's grandfather sighed. 

"You ask far too many questions. The donor of this blood is not here any more, he committed suicide." answered the elder male and Oriya grew quiet. He watched as Doctor Kazutaka inserted the i.v. into Muraki's wrist and then opened the valve so that blood could begin flowing into his veins. Slowly, under the gaze of his grandfather and the burgundy haired youth who saved him, Muraki's wounds began to mend themselves, broken bones slipping back into place and fusing. 

"My god, it's working! But... This is impossible. How is this happening?" Oriya gasped as the elder male smirked. 

"Now it's just up to time." he sighed. 

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Oriya asked, getting the doctor's attention. 

"We've done all that can be done for the moment. I could order the drivers to give you a ride home so your parents don't worry." he said and Oriya shifted nervously. 

"They won't worry about me besides, I'm living on my own." Oriya answered and Muraki's grandfather raised an eyebrow. 

"A little young aren't you to be on your own? You look like you're still in high school. Ah well, that's none of my business. Since you're on your own why don't you stay here for now. You can get a warm bath and get out of those soaking wet clothes." Muraki's grandfather suggested and Oriya nodded in thankful assent, realizing just how cold he really was. 

"Before you go get cleaned up I need to promise me something." Muraki's grandfather spoke, gazing intently at Oriya. 

"Sure, what?" Oriya asked, removing the latex gloves from his hands. 

"I don't want you to tell Muraki anything about what happened this night. You mustn't tell him about he blood transfusion. We will only tell him that he wasn't as badly wounded as he'd appeared to be. Muraki doesn't need any more stress, not after the recent deaths of his parents and half brother. Swear to me that you'll never tell Muraki." Doctor Kazutaka spoke, narrowing his eyes at the youth who saved his grandson's life. 

"Of course. I swear on my existence I won't tell him. I promise." Oriya confirmed. 

"Good." the elder male replied. 

"After I get a bath the transfusion should be complete, right? I know you're probably somewhat busy with other hospital patients... What I mean is, I wouldn't mind watching Muraki until he wakes." Oriya offered. Muraki's grandfather raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. 

"If that's what you wish to do, very well. I'll inform the servants who take Muraki back to his room to take you there so you can keep watch over him." the doctor said and Oriya nodded, turning and heading upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This way, young man." a servant instructed Oriya, leading him down the hall to Muraki's room. 

"If you need anything just ask." she added, turning away and leaving Oriya standing outside the door. 

"Gee... These people are really generous." Oriya mused, gazing at the elegant silk kimono he'd been provided to wear until his clothes could be washed and dried. He twisted the doorknob and stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. As he turned around he gasped, frightened momentarily by the innumerable amount of dolls that lined the wall opposite the door. 

"Oh, just dolls... That's all." Oriya sighed, striding to stand by the bed where Muraki had been laid out, dressed in clean clothed rather than the blood covered ones that Oriya had found him in. 

"I wonder when he'll wake up." Oriya mused, sitting on the floor next to the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Fox ears..." the whispered comment woke Oriya who'd fallen asleep. 

"Huh?" Oriya breathed, turning his head to gaze at Muraki who was laying on his side watching him through half-lidded eyes. The two teenagers stared at each other for long time in contemplative silence. 

"It's you, with the fox ears. Translucent fox ears. Why are your ears like that?" Muraki breathed sleepily. 

"You... You can see them?" Oriya asked and Muraki nodded faintly. 

"No one else but me has ever been able to see them." Oriya replied and Muraki gave him a confused look. 

"You mean people in the afterlife have fox ears? Or is it just you?" Muraki asked. Oriya straightened, smiling as he gazed into Muraki's mismatched colored eyes. 

"This isn't the afterlife. I am the only one I know with see-through fox ears however. You're back in your home." Oriya explained in an amused tone. 

"What?!" Muraki hissed, sitting up and staring around himself in disbelief. 

"Easy there! Don't over-exert yourself." Oriya warned, getting to his feet. 

"My room? But I had ridden far from the estate. It was raining. The horse, it... I was dying!" Muraki raised his voice, turning to stare at Oriya. 

"Well, not exactly dying. You were just a bit roughed up was all and I, uh, well I brought you back here." Oriya explained. Muraki looked as though he might say something for a moment until he turned away. 

"You didn't say anything about my eyes... Aren't you afraid of me?" Muraki asked. 

"No... Not really. I'm the one with translucent fox ears that only you can see. Why? Should I be afraid of your eyes for some reason?" Oriya asked and Muraki turned to face him with an unreadable expression. 

"But I look like a monster." Muraki sighed. 

"I don't think so." Oriya said and Muraki rolled his eyes. 

"You're lying, but what does it matter. So why are you still here? You said you rescued me yesterday." Muraki questioned. 

"I guess... I wanted to make sure you were all right. Besides, I have no where to go anyway." Oriya answered. Muraki shook his head, getting to his feet. 

"Fine. So, what's your name?" Muraki asked. 

"Oriya." he answered quickly. 

"Oriya, hmm? Well then, you're interesting. I have questions to ask you. But first, let's eat breakfast." Muraki said and Oriya tilted his head at him, surprised at Muraki's interest in him.   
  


Additional Notes: Thank you Hotaru Muraki for the review~ ^_~ I've worked on fixing the spelling errors and what not so now it should be a bit better, and sorry but I had to end the chapter like this. Why? Because I'm evil that way! XD 

Chapter three will be up shortly!   



End file.
